Adventure City (Azara)
Adventure City (formerly known as DC Comics Adventure City) is an indoor amusement park located at the Chilton Heights shopping and entertainment district in Repmisa, Azara adjacent to the Holiday Inn hotel and Friendly's restaurant. Adventure City boasts itself as being the world's largest indoor amusement park. The park opened in 1996 as "DC Comics Adventure City". In 2003 Six Flags forced the park's owners to discontinue the use of the DC Comics characters and the park became just "Adventure City" with no characters also the park expanded its ride offerings to include a number of family and kiddie rides over the years after they've lost the rights to use DC Comics characters. Rides Roller coasters * Turbulence (1996; formerly known as "Superman: The Ride") * Wild Beast (1996; formerly known as "The Joker's Wild") * Mild Beastie (2003) Flat rides Thrill * Piledriver (2014; relocated from WWE Chilton Heights) * Grind Time (2008; Zamperla Skater ride) * Swoop (2019; Zamperla Hawk 28 ride) * Xtreme (2018; Larson Super Loop ride) Family * Scrambler (2003) * Spin Zone Bumper Rally (2003) * Tilt-A-Whirl (1996; formerly known as "Batman and Robin vs. The Joker") * Wave Swinger (1996; formerly known as "Crime Wave") * Carousel (2003) Kiddie * Treehouse Twist (2003; Zamperla Samba Tower) * Turtle-Go-Round (2003; Zamperla Mini Tea Cups) * Banana Boats (2003; Zamperla Mini Jet) * Doggies Chase (1996; formerly known as "Krypto The Super Dog") * Adventure City Driver's School (1996; formerly known as "Metropolis Mini Tour") * Baja Buggies (2008) * Crazy Bus (1996; Zamperla Crazy Bus, formerly known as "The Flash Bus") * Rodeo Round Up (1996; kiddie Wave Swinger, formerly known as "Wonder Woman's Lasso of Truth") Other attractions * Castle Defenders (2001, ball pit ball cannon game; Formerly known as "Justice League: Good vs. Evil") * Kiddie Clubhouse (2003; a soft playground for kids under 54 inches tall) * Billy Bob and Friends (2003; an animatronic stage show featuring the Rock-afire Explosion) Food court * Pizza Hut Express * Taco Bell * Subway * Tim Hortons * TCBY Extra charge attractions * Disco Mini Golf (2003) * Ghost Blasters (2003) * Space Camp Flight Deck (2003; space travel motion simulator) * Arcade * Roller skating rink (2018) Former rides and attractions * Adventure Kids Jungle Gym and Ball Pit (1996-2003; removed to make way for kiddie rides) * Bungee Trampoline (2003-2007; replaced with Grind Time) * Chaos (1996-2017; formerly known as "Krypton Comet") Removed due mechanical issues. Replaced with Xtreme. * Dive Devil (2008-2017; skydiving simulator) closed after a man fell to his death. Replaced with a roller skating rink. * Inverter (1996-2018; formerly known as "Batman's Batmobile") Replaced with Swoop. * Kick It Soccer Goal Arena (2003-2008; replaced with Dive Devil) * Lex Luthor's Krypton Laboratory (1996-2003; laser tag arena , replaced with Disco Mini Golf) Category:Fictional amusement parks Category:Amusement parks in Azara Category:Amusement parks Category:Azara Category:1996 Category:Repmisa Category:Amusement parks opened in 1996 Category:Indoor amusement parks Category:Jynesette Category:Tourist attractions in Azara Category:Tourist attractions Category:1990s